KH gone wrong? Why can't my life just be normal!
by CherryS2blossom
Summary: Haruno Sakura, the journey of her life. Read as her home, school,and sex lives get turned upside down! Can she handle the hardships of her crazy life? And will she ever understand Uchiha Sasuke, the sex crazed fiene? CHAPPIE 5 finally up 33
1. prolog

Konoha High Gone Wrong !

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's awesomeness! He truely is great!

Kura (thats me): if you don't like my story than don't read or review ... don't do shit ohhh and some characters are a bit OOC in the beginning you'll see some of their normal sides later on in the story.

This story will be told from Sakura's pov, Sasuke's pov, and well the general pov.

Story key bold- inner selves

italics- thoughts

" "- speaking

' ' - thoughts

(author comments)

Haruno Sakura age: 16

Uchiha Sasuke age: 16

Uzumaki Naruto age: 16

Hyuuga Hinata age: 16

Yamanaka Ino age: 16

Nara Shikamaru age:16

Kunai TenTen age:17

Hyuuga Neji age:17

Irena age:17

Ceara age:16

Ivy age:16

Prolog

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Was the sound echoing throught the apartment's only bedroom.

"Fucking alarm clock!" A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes by the name of Sakura shouted.

SMASH

Sakura's fist was found pummled into the now broken alarm clock.  
She stummbled out of her bed and made way to her closet.  
Today was her first day at a new High School.  
She got out a green mini skirt that matched her eyes, and a white spegetti strap shirt. She put on her pink and green sandals and sat at her vanity.  
She took her hair out of her ponitail and brushed it a couple of times and decided to keep it out.  
Then she decided to apply a small amout of make-up.  
She put on eyeliner with mascara, and some white eyeshadow, then some lipgloss. Satisfied with the way she looked she got up and packed her backpack.  
Afterwords Sakura brushed her teeth and grabbed a granola bar to eat when she got to her new school.  
She looked at the clock and was happy at what she saw.  
8:15 am

This meant she had another 15 minutes to get to school.  
Sakura left her apartment and locked the door.

She was about to cross the street when she suddenly stopped.  
across the street she saw them. THEM!  
The boy band known as Complicated Plan(lmao my friend said to me why does it always have to be a simple plan, why cant it be complicated)  
She was just standing there with her mouth open. When she finally came back to our shitty world, she figured she'd cross the street so she wouldn't be late for school.  
Sakura was about to cross when this really old lady in a car was coming down the street. Sakura stopped to wait for the lady to go past.  
But she was not one for patience.  
"FUCKING OLD ASS JUST GO! I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY"  
She shouted.  
The old hag just happened to have her window down.

"What did you say missy? What foul language!"

"JUST FUCKING GO!"

The old lady sped into a parking spot right next to Sakura Sakura was kind of amazed at the speed the old lady went.  
She snapped out of it and yelled "OLD HAG! GET OUTTA MY FUCKING WAY! BITCH I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL, FUCK THE ELDERLY RESPECT RULE! I KOW YOU'RE OLD BUT COMMON!YOU'RE AS SLOW AS A FCKING TURTLE IN TRAFFIC!"

Thats when the old lady got out of her car, walked straight up Sakura and...

BAM !

The old lady wacked Sakura upside the head with her purse.  
Oh no! That was it! Sakura went nuts!

SASUKE UCHIHA TO THE RESCUE !

The leader of the band, the perverted onyx-eyed, raven-haired teen held Sakura back as Naruto held back the old lady.

Naruto yelled out to Sasuke "She's tough for an old hag!"

Sakura yelled out of no where "I know, she has bricks in her bag!"

Sasuke made a pitiful face and said "Owch!"

After everything had settled down, Sakura was still held back by Sasuke, when she felt something on her chest, she looked down and guess what she saw?

Sasuke was holding her back by her breast!  
She was so mad, embarassed, and happy all at the same time.  
Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's arms and yelled "Fucking perverted ass!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and looked at her with a michevious smile "You know you liked it!"

"Well duh" She said without realizing.

He smirked picked her up bridal style and sat her on his dark blue and white motorcycle.  
"Where ya headed?" Sasuke asked "Konoha High" She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.  
"Me too"  
He drove off and they headed to the school.  
They got off the motorcycle and Sasuke chained it to a fence.  
"Well your new here, we'll go get your scheadule and what not from the principle and then i'll bring you to class" He said and took her hand ignoring all the looks they were getting from the other students.

As they walked throught the gates Sakura thought to herself not knowing that her life was going to change and everything was just going to get more and more crazier.

okay well this is my first actual fic! yay me! so umm er.. i hope i madeyou laugh, cry, have sasuke's fangirls run over you... ouch probably not live till tomorrow if that happens.. anyways i hope it was good enough for my first try! the next chapter will be very er..long!


	2. Enter The Bitches!

Chapter 1: Enter The Bitches!

Disclaimer:i don't own naruto

(((Kura:THHHHaaannnKKSSS! a million for reviewing!  
lol okay thanks. this story is basically based on my life.  
but i'm not in highschool yet.. come spetember i will be...

oh and basically this part of the story was written by me but i have two other friends who will be sharing this account with me. they will be helping along with this story as well. but basically anything you need to know will be in my profile by the end of next week

i'll try to update weekly or even less than a week since i'm almost done with chapter one its really long and funny in my friends opinion's so sit tight and thanks for reviewing!  
chapter 1 will be out soon!

okay listen in the begining Ino is the mean popular girl with TenTen and Hinata trailing behind her ... don't worry they'll be good later on in the story .. i have a plan of making them all friends...this is just hope it starts.  
so sorry Ino, TenTen, Hinata fans...you're favorite characters aren't to good in this chapter .. but i promise i'll make it back to normal later...)))

Sakura's POV!

Okay so I was siked about today! Who isn't on their first day to a new school? Not only that, but I got to hold the Uchiha prodigy's hand!1!

Omfg Omfg Omfg!

Okay so me and Sasuke were walking along the hallways when Sasuke told me to wait for him because he had to talk to a teacher.  
So I was just there minding my buisness when these three skanky looking girls came up to me.  
One had blonde hair... my she looked like an anorexic pig...even though I'm contradicting myself.. I really couldn't give a rat's ass!  
Okay the second one had two buns sticking up on her head, who the fuck wears that anymore! Thats like from the sixties!  
And the third one just stood there not saying anything ... I sorta felt bad that she had to hang out with these skanks.  
The blonde one says to me "I'm Ino, this is TenTen-" She pointed to bun girl "And this is Hinata" She pointed to the shy girl.  
"I'm Sakura"  
"Whatever" A norexic girl said to me "I didn't speak to you to make friends, now tell me who said you can hold hands with MY Sasuke"  
I was kinda pissed that she wouldn't wanna be my friend so I went off like a kettle on a stove!  
"1 who said you could be my friend you anorexic bitch whore! 2 no one tells me what to do and 3 Sasuke is not yours, so move your ass out of my way"  
"What did you say to me bitch?" Ino yelled back at me.  
"I said move! And you know what skank? Don't come yelling to me about Sasuke being yours when you're so fucking ugly and a pathetic excuse of a whore to even have a guy come near you! If you haven't noticed no one wants to get aids!"

Thats when Sasuke came.  
He looked at me in amazement seeing as I was just going nuts on the most popular girl in school. Especially since I've only been in the school for 5 minutes.  
Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the direction of the principle's office to get my scheadule.  
"Bye bye skank" I yelled off as I saw the very pissed Ino and her "friends" walk off.

We got to the priniciple's office, me and Sasuke were waiting to be seen when I saw this red-haired guy walk in. He was wearing heavy I mean HEAVY black eyeliner...it looked good on him in my opinion but anyways he also had a japanese symbol for love tattoo on his forehead. He was kinda cute though...

Anyways he walked up to Sasuke and they started talking about their band. Then I interupted Sasuke and asked him "Who's he"  
Sasuke looked at me and said "He's our band manager, Gaara"  
When I heard the name .. it kept playing in my head.  
Then I got this strange thought... it was that Gaara likes cookies.  
I don't know how I thought of it ...or why but i did.  
The next thing I knew I yelled "GAARA!" Then T jumped on him...he looked at me like T was on crack.. don't know why though.  
Then T asked him "You want some cookies"  
His face brightened up and he said "Omgg yesss! How did you know I luvverss cookies"  
"Ohkay...fucking freak alert" I muttered to myself and took some cookies from my bag and gave them to him.  
He said "Thank you" and ran to a corner munching down on the cookies.  
I whispered to Sasuke "What the fuck! Is he erm.. on drugs"  
Sasuke whispered back "No but his obsession is cookies.. he just got back from rehab"  
"Ohh " I replied and sat with Sasuke in silence watching Gaara down the cookies and the only other thing we could do was wait for us to be called to the principle's office.

So after I got my scheadule from principle Tsunade ... me and Sasuke headed to my World History class. He dropped me off and I sat down in my seat and read my scheadule as I waited for the teacher.

So far I had.  
World History Biology World Lit Geometry Lunch Gym Free period Spanish Cooking

Okay it was okay for me... on the plus side I had 4 classes with Sasuke geometry, lunch, gym, and spanish.  
Wahoo!  
As I stopped the little person dancing in my head I decided to actually pay attention to my teacher. Hatake Kakashi-sensei.  
"Okay lets start class"

Okay after a little while I woke up from the bell to my next class,  
thank god!  
That was the most boring history class ever! I mean I learned that stuff last year seeing as I am a genius! Yay me!  
So while I was partying in my head I accidentily bumbed into a girl on my way to bioligy class.  
"Watch where ya going!" She yelled at me.  
Clearly I was pissed since she interupted my little party.  
"Well maybe if you weren't in my way"  
She cut me off with a "please bitch"  
"Fuck you" I yelled.  
"Fuck you too"  
"Fuck you bitch"  
"Fight me then"  
"I will" I shouted.  
But before our little "game" could go further we saw ino skanky ass walk past us with a bunch of ugly ass herpie infested guys trailing behind her.  
"I hate the fucking anorexic bitch" She said forgetting about our fight.  
"Omg me too!" I yelled.  
She gave me the broadest smile anyone can spot from a mile away.  
"Whats your next class?" I asked.  
"Bio"  
"Me too"  
We put our arms around each other's shoulders.  
"I'm Ceara"  
"I'm Sakura" I said to her.  
"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" I said happily.  
"Amen to that. Amen" She said as we laughed very VERY loud... which won us a few stares from on lookers .. this made us laugh even harder as we headed toward our next class biology... this was going to get very very interesting!

BIOLOGYY!1!

Okay so Ceara and I came up with the best idea ever! It might have been evil but who cares? Anyway i said to CJ(Ceara)  
"Do you have any lipstick or anything red I use?  
"Yeah sure" she said as she hands me some red make-up.  
I took out a miror and as soon as I did Ceara got the jist of my plan.  
As I was putting red little dots all over the mirror, Ceara and I were chuckling a little two evilly because we caught a few people looking at us with a freaked out expression. But who cares about them right? So i finished with the mirror and I tapped Ino lightly on the sholder seeing as I sat behind her.  
"What!" came her reply.  
"Well that's a nice greeting" I said in my sarcastic tone of voice.  
"Whatever. What do you want"  
"Well Ino I thought I should tell you before you make more of an idiot of youself"  
"Tell me what"  
"You're face"  
"What about my face!" She asked a hint of fear and worry in her voice.  
"It's broken out horribly...I mean you have acne everywhere"  
"What? No I don't!" She yelled as she touched her face to make sure.  
"But you do." Said Ceara coming into the conversation.  
"Look" I said to Ino as I held out the miror infront of her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!  
WHAT EVER DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"  
By this time everyone was staring at her and it was very silent ... I mean the silent where you hear crickets chirp.  
The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, spoke up.  
"Well Ino if you're so obsessed with your face instead of paying attention then you should go see the nurse or a therapist"  
After hearing this Ino ran out of the room screaming and crying.  
Everyone thought they're was actually something wrong with her.  
mentally.  
After a brief silence everyone burst out laughing.  
And before the teacher could continue the bell rang.  
Me and Ceara left the classroom and gave each other a hive five as we headed to World Lit.

At Homee!

Okay today was the best ever! At lunch i got to meet some of Ceara's friends, Ivy and Irena. And know the four of us are like BFF'S!  
OMG OMG OMG OMG !  
So yeah .. their really cool.  
Oh and tomorrow i get to meet the rest of Sasuke's band.  
I can't wait me and my friends will become friends with their gropu and we'll be one big happy family as Barney always says.  
Which reminds me! OMG! I forgot to watch Today's new episode!  
But thankfully its recorded. Well time to watch Barney!  
I put on my teletubbies Pj's and sat on the couch awaiting the next episode of Barney. Tomorrow is going to be a great day!

okay that was the first chapter .  
i hope you guys liked it .. it took alot outta of me and to let you know i just finished it at 3:10 am ... AM!  
so yeah ... if anything's mest up ... blame it on the fact that i'm half asleep well please review and er thanks for reading.  
hopefully i can think up another chapter .

p.s this chapter only took me a day in a half :P


	3. Meet The Band

Chapter 2: Meet The Band

disclaimer: i don't own naruto ...otherwise i would be rich !$$

General POV...

Sakura had just met up with Ceara, Irena, and Ivy infront of the school. Today was the day that they got to meet Complicated Plan!  
omfg omfg omfg ! telettubies will rule the world.  
Okay cough back to the story.  
Sakura was wearing ankle high black boots, black leggings almost reaching her knees. Over the leggings was a pink mini skirt with white stripes at the top and bottom and on the skirt in black script was 'cherry blossom' with a picture of that same flower.  
She also wore a one strapped black shirt with a cut on the bottom with a pink broken heart in the center, sporting her wrist was a black band that matched her shirt.  
Today she decided to keep her short hair out of her ponytail once more with a green clip on the side of her bangs.  
Ceara was wearing a black mini skirt with gold lacing at the bottom,  
her shirt was a black and gold halter and written across it were the words 'I can't even think straight' in gold grafitti letters (hint hint.  
She wore her hair dark brown/gold hair down and curly. On her feet she wore Gold heels.  
Ivy was wearing a babyblue halter with the words 'Angel Girl', which had horns on the A, in silver grafitti letters written horizontially. She wore silver colored mini shorts that matched her eyes with baby blue flames at the bottom.  
With silver strap heels that made Ceara want to rip them off her feet and run away with them.  
but sadly Sakura and Irena held her down.  
Irena wore a red lowcut t-shirt with a black rose in the center.  
Ceara almost jumped on her like in mean girls just to get the shirt ...and Sakura almost died from prying her off of the innocent girl.  
Irena also wore black capri's witch tied down the side with red strings. The capri's also had red stitching all over to give it some umf!( lolzzers)  
On her feet she wore red flats that tied up with black strings.

Sakura's POV (funny as shit)

Okay now that they looked picture perfect it was time to meet the band!  
Even if it meant cutting.  
All the girls were chatting when in walked the members of Complicated Plan!  
_'OH SHIT!  
DAMN WERE THEY SOME SEXY MOFO'S'  
_In my mind he was frenching me... oh yeah!

Well enough of that .  
"Hey girls" Sasuke greeted us winking at me.  
I almost fainted on the spot but thankfull Ceara was there to rescue me.  
Sasuke pointed to a boy with white eyes and long brown hair hanging in a low ponytail he was sexy too ... not as much as Sasuke..but still sexy.  
"This is Hyuuga Neji"  
Irena... almost died when he glanced at her... this got me and the girls laughing.  
"This is Uzumaki Naruto"  
He pointed to a boy with blonde spiky hair and deep sea blue eyes.  
Ivy looked at him and blushed about 6 shades red, 3 shades scarlet, and 8 shades crimson.  
She looked at Naruto and said "H-hhhhi I-I uum you er.. jelly"  
"Ivy! Thats Ivy" Ceara stepped in for her. At that we all had a spazz attack and some were ..erm... foaming at the mouth..0.o;  
Okay and last but not least "Nara Shikamaru" Sasuke introduced the boy.. another sexy mofo was standing there not responding which made him look so cool. He had dark brown/black hair in a spiky ponytail, his eyes were dark as night... something that you get lost staring into.  
This is what Ceara noticed most about him... his eyes... for some odd reason she had a freaky fedish with eyes.  
After ! after the band and the girls had a long chat .  
We heard this most annoying retarded squeal from the ugliest fangirl alive.  
INO was the first name that popped into my mind.  
"OMG ! SASUKE-KUNNNNN! You didn't tell me you and your sext friends were going to be here"  
She said almost having an anxiety attack.  
"Shut up, fuck, you are annoying as hell! Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you here" I said as calm as I could.  
She laughed nervously and said between her gritting teeth while acting as I was joking.  
"Oh common Sakura, stop playing around" Than she started with her high pitch annoying ass laugh.  
"Shut up!" Ceara said trying to speak over the laugh.  
Ino lowered the volume a bit.  
So thats when me and CJ(Ceara) nodded to each other and spoke up.  
"Ino"  
"Yeah" She said all happy again,  
then me and Ceara chanted to her "Uh-huh, okay, whats up? --" We said in a happy preppy voice "--Shut up" We said in a serious tone so cold it made her body shiver.  
Everyone started to laugh.  
"Ino maybe you should go check your face its starting to get bad again"  
"OMFG OMFG ! OH NO!" She started running towards the ladies room and at that time Ivy stuck her foot out and Ino tripped right over, basically flying in the air as if she was taking a plane to Romania.  
That made us laugh even more.  
Today was very eventgul and it was going great... we acctually skipped ever class ... then we went partying...it was my chance to get ridin' dirty with Sasuke and the song suggests...(lol)

All in all meeting THE BAND WAS whispers awesome!

Okay after I got home I decided to go online and chat with my new buds.

chat room: crackhead's unite!

uchihasasuke1:has entered the chat

cheeryblossomsakura :has enetered the chat

coolneji360 : hey

IrenaAngel :hey Kura!

cherryblossomsakura: hi

Ivymoonrose : hiya!

cloudwatcherShika: ello !

ramenluver4lyfNaruto: hey saku-chan!

uchihasasuke1: dobe

ramenluver4lyfNaruto: bastard!

uchihasasuke1: fuck you

goldenBiCJ: has enetered the chat

goldenBiCJ: fight me then!

cherryblossomsakura: wtf! where did you come from?

goldenBiCJ: well you see it all started when my mom and dad were very much in love and decided to have...

Ivymoonrose: er.. i think we get it

penguingirlashley: omfg omfg oomfg ! i like ponis

uchihasasuke1: you like what?

coolneji360: penis?

goldenBiCJ: where is there one?

ramenluver4lyfNaruto : where can i get one?

silence

cloudwatchershika: what the fuck!

goldenBiCj: omg he speaks!

IrenaAngel? er..

cloudwatchershika: shut up! your soo troublesome

goldenBiCJ: troublesome? TROUBLESOME? TROUBLESOME MY ASS ! YOUR THE TROUBLED ONE!  
MR. STAY MY ASS IN A CORNER ALL DAY, DON'T TALK, AND WATCH CLOUDS !

cloudwatchershika: damn ! i can do much more than that !

goldenBiCJ: yeah sure... you probably can't even get a girl to kiss you!

cloudwatchershika: you wanna try me, i'll kiss you write now!

goldenBiCJ: then go ahead ! i bet you can't even kiss well

cloudwatchershika: oh yeah ! i'm an expert !

goldenBiCJ: well then i bet you can't make me moan in a kiss !

cherryblossomsakura: er... guys i think we should leave before this turns into online sex!

uchihasasuke1: no wait ... now that you mention it .. i'd like to stay for that

cherryblossomsakura: perverted ass ! get out this chat before i hunt you down and make you!

uchihasasuke1: has left the chat

cherryblossomsakura: has left the chat

IrenaAngel: is away

Ivymoonrose: has signed off

ramenluver4lyfNaruto: is away

coolneji360: has signed off

penguingirlashley: er.. bye .  
has left the chat

cloudwatchershika: where do you live so i can show you what i can do just to prove?

goldenBiCJ: 2 blocks from the school, the only green colored house on the block

cloudwatchershika: i'll be there ! has signed off

goldenBiCJ: laughs evily >:0D

(( kura:  
okay me and Ceara my co-authoress made this chapter ... i hope you like it oh and not to mention it only took us 1 hour... finished 11:44 pm !  
okay ... i'll probably draw their oufits and them wearing it so you get a better idea.  
i might put it up soon.  
next chapter will be upp soon

review peoples ! and thanks for reading !

next chapter will be up soon sometime this week ))


	4. What Really Happened

Chapter 3: What Really Happened With Ceara And Shikamaru

discalimer:i don't own naruto ...ergg!

((Kura & CJ :  
sorry we forgot to put this in the last chapters but thankyou guys sooooo much for reviewing we love ya , your the best.  
well keep trying to update so far we have everyday ish tired lol... this one only took us 1 1/2 hours... yay !  
so er yeah ...

THANK YOU!

well reads and review enjoy!))

Story key:  
**bold**- inner selves  
"speaking" _' thoughts' _

Okay so Shikamaru was on his way over to Ceara's green house.  
On the way he was thinking of which way he should kiss her?  
Should he start out regular and then switch from gentle to hard and passionte or should he start with the tongues and then nip her bottom lip? It was something that Shikamaru couldn't actually figure out what to do! That was a first .. this girl really got him bent out of shape!  
My god ... it was soo strange.. he got off the topic of how to kiss her and thought to himself _'Why the hell am I doing this shit in the first place'  
_**Because maybe your pride and ego got in the way?**  
_'Who the fuck are you'  
_**I'm your inner self **_'What the Fuck  
you really do exist'_  
**NO shit sherlock!  
**_'Wait why the fuck do you decide to show your ass now'  
_**Because my friend I want to enjoy this!**  
_'Why you little perverted bastard! Get out of my head your tooo troublesome'  
_**I can't you fucktard! I'm in your head dipshit!  
**_'What the fuck is up with you and cursing? Can we get back to the topic on how to kiss her? It was much easier than this... besides I have something to prove'  
_**Okay ego-myster 'Shut up!'**

Shikamaru, continuing with the little arguement in his head, unconciously rung Ceara's doorbell.  
Ceara opened the door to see a very angry Shikamaru shouting to no one at all "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU SHITHEAD"  
Shikamaru shouted **I can't I'm in your head stupid! Listen your screaming and she's at the door looking at you like your on crack.**  
Silence

Ceara inturpted him with "You know there is the retardation center to go visit for some help"  
"Shut up" Came the oh so happy reply from Shika-kun!  
Ceara opened the door for him and he walked right in.  
"Say what the fuck is up with painting your house green? I like the color but... common, no one paints there house green"  
"Well maybe I wanted it green! Didya ever think of that? No? Maybe I wanted my house to be different from the others, maybe I wanted mine to stand out from the other ugly ones, maybe I wanted it to be cool"  
"So youre saying my house is a loser"  
"Maybe I am"  
"Your trying my patientence"  
"Well maybe Shika-KUN, you shouldn't have brought up a conversation about houses"  
"Well "  
"Yeah your silent now" She said with the biggest grin people from Hong Kong could see.  
Which reminds me ...I wonder how godzilla is?...Anyways beack to the story.  
"Well now that your here how about you show me what you can do?" Ceara said with a mocking tone.  
"FINE! I will cj-CHAN"  
Shikamaru walked staright up to Ceara and basically pushed against her baige colored wall.  
His arms were on either side of her.  
And when she looked into his eyes she didn't even try to struggle to get free...which was strange.. I told you she had a fettish for eyes.  
So thats when Inner Shikamaru came in.  
**Dude wtf! Tooooo hard, way to hard, dude its a kiss your not having sex!  
**_'Fine'  
_"Am I going to hard?" He asked in a whisper only she could hear.  
"HELL NO!" She said almost bursting his earm drums.  
"Troublesome" He muttered and then went in for the kiss.  
And surprisingly she kissed him back.  
Tongue's battled over who would take command.. like in the army with generals.  
Then Shikamaru switched from the gentle kiss and started heating things up making it hard pushing her further against the wall. He decided to close the kiss with the last but not least the nip libbler .. I mean lip nibbler. After their 20 minute long kiss ... they finally caught their breathes.  
Ceara's face was flushed ... she looked like she got 18 sunburns.  
Shikamaru smirked at this and then asked "Is anyone home"  
The color drained from her face as quick as it came "What are you intending to do!" She asked with irritation in her voice.  
"No no no! I didn't mean that ...I was asking that way I would know.. seeing as I walked into your coughgreencoughhouse and pinned you against the wall if we get caught .. er.. yeah"  
"Oh okay ...no one's here thankfully...don't get any ideas"  
Shikamaru smirked, rolled his eyes and replied "Troublesome"  
"What ever happend in the GREEN house-" Ceara started "-stays in the GREEN house" Shikamaru finished.  
"So how was it"  
"So far the best EVER! But if don't keep at it.. than your rating will go down...LOW"  
"Shit" he cursed.  
Shikamaru gave her one last kiss and left greeting her goodbye with "See ya at school tomorrow kiss-buddy cj-CHAN"  
"Bye Shika-KUN!" Yelled out and then closed her door. She leaned her back against it and slid down.  
She did a big fangirl squeal and said "Troublesome...but yet a good kisser"  
... a few minutes passed bye and she went upstairs to take a nap and await the next day of school.  
On her way up she muttered "I love his eyes!"

"Why are you smiling so hard?"  
"WHAT!"  
Sasuke, Neji, Naruto were all making their way down the street when they found  
Shikamaru smiling hard as hell on his porch..  
"oh..um..er..No reeason.."  
"yeah..riiiiiight.." Sasuke said with a slick smile on his face.  
Neji was standing there like if he didn't give a shit.  
Naruto must've seen something in Shika's face because he blew his spot by yelling..  
"Did someone score tonight or what!"  
"Shikamaru turned so quick as if he was ready to slap someone.  
"No..I just..found a nickel..Um..what are you doin down in this end?"  
Sasuke spoke up again..  
"Just talked to Sakura..She was looking for Ceara to see what she's been doing  
the last 30 mnutes when she was calling her cell. Said to meet her at the park in 10..  
We came to see if you wanted to come."  
"Oh..um..I'm just gonna go to my room for a little bit--"  
Neji finally broke out of his mode and nodded towards Naruto.  
Naruto smailed in return and as soon as Shikamaru tured around to go into the house..  
"HOLLY SHYT! WTF? what are you DOING!"  
"Good job boys..Nickel my ass..TAke him to the park..NOW.."

15 minutes laterrsss

"Comon Ceara!" Sakura yelled as she dragged the poor innocent((not)) girl to the park  
"Okay okay! We're here! Let me go, Le'mme go!"  
"Okay" Sakura said letting go of Ceara.  
This caused the poor already pummled girl to fall flat on her butt.  
"Ow" Ceara said rubbing her sore ass.  
"Are you sure you don't want Shikamaru to do that for you Ceara?" Irena and Ivy said cheekily.  
Ceara clared at them icily.  
"Let's play a game of Truth or Dare" Sasuke said as we all sat in a litlle circle.  
Seeing as Sasuke brought up the game he got to go first.  
"Shika, Shika, Shikamarr Truth or Dare?"  
Shikamaru glared at him and said his 'troublesome' and than replied with"Dare"  
"Either way you loose, I dare you to tell us why your so happy"  
Everyone looked at him with puppy dog eyes awaiting his reply.  
Shikamaru looked at Ceara and mouthed the words 'Help me'  
She mouthed back to him 'You're screwed'  
Shikamaru turned a bit read and started sweating " Well you see  
after I just went over to Ceara's to prove I was right.  
"Sure okay" Sakura said suspiciously and then whispered to Sasuke  
"I'll get it from Ceara later"  
Sasuke just responded with a nod.  
Shikamaru and Ceara wiped the sweat from their faces and  
Ceara mouthed to him 'Nice save'. 'Thanks' He mouthed back to her smiling once more.

After a couple of hours everyone left to go home and Shikamaru and Ceara were safe from  
questions... for now atleast...  
Tomorrow would be a new day ... and who knows what'll happen next.

((i do! okay well you'll have to wait till next chappie to find out!))  
(( well hope you guys liked the chapter!  
P.ss this chapter was written by Me and Ceara))


	5. pranks, jelousy, and a janitor closet?

Chapter 4: Put In Some Pranks, A Little Bit of Jelousy, A Janitor's Closet, And What Do You Get?

Craziness!

((Kura:

Thankies everyone for reviewing!tears pour outfan wives hand infront of face sniff, you guys, sniff, are the best! i never though sniff, that i wold have, sniff, such loving fans! and i jus wanted to say sniff that- oh fuck, shit.. forget this... loldoing this in reality is making me crack up histerically, it like thoose little miss america's our little miss texas.. or little miss ... blah's... that rant about world peace, and beauty for everyone!

oh give me a fucking break, they couldn't give a shit about world peace as longas they're famous!

well anyways...

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

ahem... i'm er one now ...rrriiight

oh and SORRY for the long update ... i was too lazy to get my ass up and type a chapter ...

plus it took me and Ceara a while to think of which pranks to put in this chapter .. and how it would go...

well enjoy the chapter ! XP))

WEEKS LATER!

((sorry i had to skip some time... besides this gave sakura more time to think of pranks))

Sakura's POV

omfg omfg omfg omfg !

"I'm gonna be late! Shit!"

My suprisingly still working alarmclock, that I threw against the wall, read 8:20. I had a total of ten minutes to get to school! I slipped on a pair of really REALLY REALLY short jean shorts, and a navy blue Tanktop, then i put on my new pair of Vans. I brushed my short hair and put two strands up in a little clip at the back of my head. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

_'No time for breakfast'_ I grabbed my backpack which, thankfully,I packed the night before. I looked at the watch i had put on my wrist last night.

8:25.

It was a fucking miracleI tell you, howI managed to get everything done in five minutes and still look okay.I walked around the corner and i was in view of the school. So far so good- ahh... thats where I went wrong.

There she was... the old hag! How does she manage to pop up at the worst of times, my God does life suck ass! I looked at her and then my face screwed up into a confused expression.

What the fuck was this lady doing! It looked like she was attempting to put on some makeup. ATTEMPTING! The fucking retarded hag looked like a rodio clown!

Then she looked at me. She saw my 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF' look on my face and said "Aren't you the pink haired little bitch with the foul language from the other day?"

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T! **Inner Sakura snapped her fingers. "YEAH OLD HAG WHADDYA' GONNA' DO 'BOUT IT!"

She looked at me with the 'don't you dare start with me again unless you want to eat bricks for breakfast' look.

"BITCH I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, AND I'M NOT LITTLE I'M 16, SIX-FUCKING-TEEN! GOT IT! NOW REMEMBER ME, HARUNO SAKURA 16 YEARS OF AGE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOUR HEALTH PLAN FAILS AND IF YOUR HEART NEEDS SURGERY!"

YeahI know... harsh to an old lady, but common! This one was a real bitch!

"You foul Child!"

"LADY HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE ITS DRILLED INTO YOUR HEAD! I GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I'M FOUL, NOW IF YOU MOVE YOUR ASS I CAN GET TO SCHOOL! I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY, IF YOU DON'T MOVE I WILL USE YOUR CANE AND MOVE YOUR ASS FOR YOU!"

This lady was really getting on my nerves.

"You horrible horrible child!"

"I don't give a shit if I'm horribleI don't fucking care what you say, just move your ass- you know what? Fuck you! "

I nudged her a bit soI could go by. She was gonna hit me with her brick purse again but she fell flat on her ass in a puddle.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

That old bat deserved it ... haha karma! YayI luvvers you!

AT SCHOOL!

Yay a rabbit, look at it hopping and playing, and omfg ... omfg wtf is that boy rabbit doing to cute girl rabbit!... Er.. rrrriiight ...anyways back to the story...

I walked through the halls with my bestest buddies and the guys when we suddenly thought of a great prank to pull on Ino! It was perfect, the rest of the gang hid watching my every move whileI took the plan into action.Thank god it was a free period! Well for me anyways .. the rest of them just skipped.

Anyways, I walked up to Ino's locker and took out a thingy, the doctor uses to hear your heart, out of nowhere. ThenI put it up the locker and used it to find out her combination. I attached this sling shot thingys so that when she opened her locker water ballons will come flying at her face, thenI put a bucket of mixed mud and feathers over the locker so if the timing is right both will hit at the same time. AfterwordsI put, Well Sasuke put a fake spider and a small real snake into her lunch bag. I closed her locker and we ran off to class.

I know this seems horrible to the girl, but afterI get in a few pranks on her, for laughs and plus she's a bitch, then I'll stop and be nice to her.

LUNCHH TIME!

The gang andI hid near some garbage cans by Ino's locker to see the prank in action. As expected ino walked up to her locker and opened it. The next thing you saw was a muddy feathery Ino pissed at the least.

Every one that had seen was laughing thier asses off.

Even Kiba, the boy who had a crush on her, peed his pants. Oh boy was it a sight to see, she ran off to the bathroom and cleaned up.

At lunch we sat at some cherry blossom trees and waited for Ino to open her lunch bag, instead she switched her lunch with some kid. DAMMIT! Even though it wasn't ino, the look of horror on the kid's face was pricless!

Later...

In geometry, which Asuma-sensei said we weren't doing anything that day,I met this real hottie, not as cute as sasuke though. His name was Takashi and he was a senior, yeah only a year older, eh who cares?

And of courseI flirted, but asI was having a good timeI noticed that a certain Uchiha was glaring at Takashi... and what was itI saw in his eyes? Jelousy? Nah...

As the conversation went one,I couldn't help but think of Sasuke... it's not just thatI like him, or that fact that he could actually be jelous was in my mind.. it was that Takashi never shuts up!I mean common, all he did during the class was talk about his on and off girlfriend Alu! Give me a fucking break, okay dude, if you like her go talk to her, don't talk to me about it...I really couldn't give a shit personaly... this guy was really ticking me off.

"Takashi?" I interupted him while he was talking about Alu's breath taking hair color, breath taking? Give me a fucking break!

"Yeah?"

"UmmI gotta go, okay, I'll talk to you later!"I got up and allI could hear him say was bye,I left a minute before class ended.

Thank godI was out of there.. it seemed as that ifI were to stay and interupt him during his talk about Alu's beautiful eyes, he might have had a conniption!

A few hours later ...

Finally the day was over, _'ShitI forgot!I have detention for an hour and a half because of the old hag!'_

General pov

Sakura made her way into Kakashi-sensei's classroom and saw Sasuke waiting there.

"Good your here Sakura" Kakashi said while secretly smiling under his mask.

"SakuraI need you and Sasuke to take these boxes and put them in the Janitor's closet"

"Hai!"

The two said in unison and picked up the boxes. After Sasuke and Sakura left the room and headed for the janitor's closet, Kakashi whispered into an earpiece "They're headed towards the closet now"

"Good" Replied none other than Ceara and Shikamaru on the other end waiting by the janitor''s closet very well hidden.

They were all in on it ...they wanted Sasuke and Sakura together and they were going to do whatever possible to move them along...

Sakura's pov

On my way to the janitor's closetI started to think about Kakashi's mask _'By the way what is up with that mask ... hmm i wonder what he's hiding... maybe he has acne all around his lips...'_

Eww!I shuddered in disgust.

We reahed the janitor's closet and we went inside we put the boxes on the shelves and were about to leave the small spaced janitor's closet when the door slammed shut and locked.

"Dammit" Sasuke said as he tried to open the door" Its locked.

"No shit" Ireplied sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I tried to turn on the light but to my luck it wouldn't go on...something was very very smelly around here. I mean seriously it was very smelly,I managed to find a pinsol air freshener and sprayed a bit of it to rid the smell. It worked thankfully.

General pov

Ceara and Shikamaru walked away from the janitor's closet and met up with Kakashi.

"You think they'll last in there?" The maskedman asked.

"Me and Shikamaru are gonna' go out to eat, we'll be back in an hour... they should last that long... and you'll opn the door by the time we come back, correct?" Ceara looked at him to make sure she was right.

"Of course"

Ceara and Shikamaru left the school and went to eat, while Kakashi got out a chair and a bag of popcorn and sat right infront of the janitor's closet, he took out his ever so famous icha icha paradice book and began to read waiting to here to conversation of the two teens locked up inside the closet.

Will Sakura and Sasuke get out of the closet? What will happen in the small little room in the hour, and what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask? Only the authoresses knows untill you read the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA Except the Kakashi part.. I also really want to know what's under his mask besides another mask...

((Kura: well thats the end of chapter 4, i hope you enjoyed this... it took me a few hours for this chapter ;-; and if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes... sorry? i started writting this chapter at 12:13am and i finished at 1 or 2 something ... or something like that i think... and this morning i made the spelling corrections... i'm still half asleep .. so don't blame me... blame the sleep! if thats even possible...))


	6. What The, andFUCK!

((Okay after 8 million gazillion notes and a year later ….er yeah… I have finally re-written and fixed up the new chapter, and without further adue I hope you all can enjoy! And I want to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me and all my fans, without you I would have never even gotten up to chapter 4 ha ha. Well anyways I've also realized and changed my mind, I don't need to change my story line and the way I write because some people think I should write it differently, I like it the way it is and I intend to keep it that way! My story, you no likey, you can kisses my ass you sorry hoe. Sorry for my language, eh…anyways enough ranting and here's the chappie. Oh and just as a side-note I think I'd call this chappie a limish one cause they didn't go all the way for it to be called a lemon. Well, HAPPY READINGS!

Huggies and kissies, Kura!))

"**bold**" inner sakura

'_italics_' thoughts

P.O.V point of view.

Chapter 5, Wat The, and...Fuck?!

Sakura's p.o.v

Okay…picture this…I'm stuck. In a closet. With sasuke uchiha. OMGOMGOMGOMG. Okay now in the past couple of weeks I've learned a lot of different things about this boy. One, he has like 8 million split personalities. Two, he's on depression medication. Three, he lives alone. ALONE. Four, he's the sexiest bastard that you'll ever meet.

"Ne, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're in here, you wanna make our stay worth wile?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why the fuck would I want to hookup with YOU?!" My face blushed but luckily we only had the light from the other side of the door that came into the closet. And I thanked god that he couldn't see my face, 'cause it was a bit pink.

"**A bit? Don't you mean you look like a tomato… hey a little birdie told me Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes!"**

'_ERR! Shut up!'_

"C'mon babe, you know you want to…" Sasuke smirked.

"**HELL YES, LET'S JUMP THE HOT MOTHER FUCKER"**

I sweat dropped.

"Why would I do ANYTHING with you? You're a selfish arrogant hot sexy smart mean sex obsessed hunk who's got the nicest ass." I covered my mouth.

'_Shit I did NOT just say that!'_

"**Oh….but you DID" **Inner Sakura cackled.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow, "A nice ass? Sexy and smart? Wow Saku-chan I had no idea that you hated me THAT much" He felt around until he grabbed onto the towel rack right next to me.

"C'mon just a little fun…"

"Sasuke I'm over here"

"Oops" he grabbed onto my arms and pushed his lips up against mine.

Sparks flew and Inner Sakura jumped up and down inside my head and proceeded with a little party dance.

'_Wait…what do I do, I don't know how to kiss! What the fuck am I doing, I'm going to make a complete fool of myself'_

"**Hey I have and idea…..how about you let me come out for a little bit and I'll make sure you both feel great afterwards…"**

'_I dunno…'_

"**Oh c'mon I wont go ALL the way, I promise, just let me out for a bit, okay?"**

I mentally sighed. _' okay'_

As I transferred into the depths of my mind as inner Sakura traveled to my body, I had this gut feeling that maybe…just maybe I just mad a mistake.

Now that I.S ((Inner Sakura )) was out, my appearance changed slightly. My hair turned darker shade as well as my eyes and my height grew an inch or two.

I.S bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip and pushed away.

He looked at us with the cutest confused face I've ever seen.

"Huh?"

"**Where's the power? So this is it? Wow, if your this much of a wimp you're never gunna get laid" **I.S smirked evilly as Sasuke's reaction quickly changed to anger and lust.

* * *

Kakashi XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXx 

'_Holy fuck, are they really MY students' _Kakashi got up for his seat and crawled his way closer to the door to be able to hear better. '_what happened to my STUDENTS?!'_ After about a minute Kakashi's wide eye and frown changed to an evil glint in his eye and a now killer sexy ass (but cloth-covered mouth) turned into a smirk. He had just realized…that this would be great if he told Jiraiya he could see it now. The posters of a new volume of icha icha. He'd name it….Icha Icha academy! Kakashi pressed his ear up against the door waiting for more, silently urging them to continue.

SASUSAKUxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing we know we're pushed up against the door with Sasuke's arms on each side of my head.

I could have sworn I heard a thump on the other side of the door, ah well….

"Now listen to me!" Sasuke's voice grew a bit higher than usual.

"If I were you, I'd shut up and bask in the glory of uchiha sasuke actually taking an interest in you," "the most handsome of the uchiha brother's is actually trying to win YOU over, so I suggest that if you REALLY want to see my power, then you'd shut up and kiss me!"

I.S raised an eyebrow "**Conceited much?"**

Sasuke was about to open his mouth but then I.S placed our lips on his and started to kiss him. That got him quite. Then she moved our lips to give him kisses down his neck stopping only to leave marks and love bites. Next thing I know Sasuke starts to unbutton my shirt and I can hear him moan a bit as we start to suck on his collar bone.

* * *

Kakashi XXXXXXXxxXxXXxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXxx

'OW!' Kakashi silently cursed as he got back up from the ground, he knew he shouldn't have leant against that door. He went as sat back down in his chair, with his body moving slightly forward. Then he heard it, _'Was….was that a….MOAN?!' _He could not believe it, he just heard some sucking noises and A MOAN.

'_what the fuck!'_ Then he heard it a thump. It vibrated against the floor. OMG, what WERE his students DOING in there?! ((It's funny how he completely forgets to open the door, imagine if he opened it while they were leaning against it? They would have fallen out on top of each other, funny ne?))

* * *

SASUSAKU xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pushed him down onto the floor. He was completely shocked and I laughed inwardly.

Before he could say anything, I.S bent us down and unzipped his pants and pulled them down revealing his boxers. They were blue with black strips going down diagonally. Yum. I could already see his on-coming erection perk up. I.S placed a leg on each side of his legs putting myself in a kneeling position. I.S hiked up our skirt and let him ogle my black and pink panties for a moment and then I.S grinded our hips against his pushing myself against his "family jewels". I knew then that he could feel how wet we were, because when I looked in his eyes, no longer was there any trace of anger. What I saw was pure lust and a hint of something else, though I couldn't place my finger on it. Then he placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled my head down for another head kiss, as he started to grind back into me. Although I couldn't see his "length" I knew he was big by the feel of him. Jesus I think I just hit the fucking jackpot. But maybe just maybe we shouldn't be doing this, I still had my doubts but I trust I.S to the fullest after all she is part of me. Then it happened. Sasuke----

* * *

Ceara and Shika XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think he remembered to open the door" Ceara asked Shikamaru for reassurance while she sipped on her smoothie. They had went to the food court.

"I hope so" Then they looked at each other "Shit" they chorused and they both raced outside to Shikamaru's car. "I'm driving!" Ceara screamed as she headed to the driver's seat.

"Oh no you're not, you'll crash us!"

"but we need to get there NOW!"

"I know I know, just get in I'll go through a short cut" Shikamaru got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Ceara got in shortly after and they sped off.

* * *

SASUSAKUxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's hands went through my open shirt and started to unlatch my bra. I slapped his hand away, no way was he going to see the "Twins" just yet. Then OMG, Did I just moan?! Sasuke had grabbed my but cheeks and push me down as he ground in to me even harder and as fast as he could, despite the fact that we still had clothing on. And out of my mouth came a big moan. OMG I hope I DIDN'T sound like an utterly completely moronic idiot cow on drugs! Dear god imagine if someone heard that?! Then I looked down as sasuke apparently he liked it 'cause he smirked and continued. I smiled and then I started kissing him again.

Then I heard voices…. But I didn't care I needed them to catch Sasuke in the act, it was all part of our DIABOLICLE PLAN!

* * *

KakashiXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_WOW, was that a moan or what?! I could have sworn I heard a really stupid cow on drugs! JESUS!'_

Then he heard it, two voices coming closer from down the hall, how familiar they sounded. One was screeching while the other was saying "How troublesome" OH SHIT.

It dawned on him, he had forgotten to open the door. He smacked his forehead. How could he be SO stupid?! Fuck……

"KAKASHI! I told you to open the fucking door!" Ceara ripped the key's from Kakashi's back pocket and proceeded to open the door. The door swung open and Shikamaru, Ceara, and Kakashi stared at them with eyes big as dinner plates and their jaws dropped down to the floor. There in front of them were two half naked teenagers, though Sakura was getting off the Uchiha. She buttoned up her shirt and pulled down and straightened her skirt. Sasuke laid there his eyes wide just staring back wondering what the FUCK was going on.

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V again….. 333

I walked towards the door and on my way out I looked back at Sasuke with the biggest smirk I could manage and said "I'll leave you to deal with them, later Sasuke-KUN" And then I walked out and headed home. Oh joy I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…

And OMG wait, I just …..I just did sexual things with THE Sasuke Uchiha… HOLY fucking SHIT! This is so0o0o0o totally going in my diary! CHA!

* * *

(( Ookay that's it for now I'll update shortly on what happens when she gets home and things that go on the next day, and everything else I finally updated I still have more to put up but I just couldn't wait to put up this little piece, well love you all, remember to review!" 


End file.
